memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Seven of Nine
Die Voyager ist mein Kollektiv! – Seven of Nine Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01, für gewöhnlich meist nur Seven genannt, ist eine ehemalige Borg-Drohne, die nun zur Besatzung der [[USS_Voyager|USS Voyager]] gehört. Geboren wurde sie als Mensch unter dem Namen Annika Hansen. Jugend thumb|Annika Hansen spielt mit dem Modell eines [[Borg-Kubus]] Annika Hansen wurde in der Tendara-Kolonie bei Sternzeit 25479 geboren. Das entspricht dem 23. Juni 2348. Ihr Vater, genau wie ihre Mutter ein eifriger Wissenschaftler und Experte für die Borg, hatte eine besondere Schildtechnologie entwickelt, die unter anderem Bio-Signaturen verschleiert. (den multiadaptiver Schild) Durch diesen Schild konnte ihr Schiff, die [[USS Raven|USS Raven]] von den Borg nicht entdeckt werden. So folgte die Familie Hansen den Borg fast überall hin und konnte sich auch innerhalb ihrer Schiffe frei bewegen. Eines Tages im Jahre 2356 folgte die Raven einem Borg-Kubus durch einen Transwarpkanal in den Delta-Quadranten. Dort angekommen, störte ein Ionensturm das Tarnfeld, so dass die Hansens von den Borg entdeckt wurden. Das Schiff wurde abgeschossen und stürzte auf einen Planeten der Klasse M ab. Die Familie überlebte den Absturz zwar, wurde danach jedoch vollständig von den Borg assimiliert. Annika war zu diesem Zeitpunkt acht Jahre alt. :(Die assimilierten Eltern sind am Ende der Folge VOY: Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II zu sehen.) Das Leben als Borg thumb|left|Seven als [[Borg-Drohne]] Sevens’ voller Borgname lautet Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01. Da sie fast vollständig im Borg-Kollektiv aufgewachsen ist, sind ihr bestimmte menschliche Verhaltensmuster wie Sexualität oder Gruppenleben vollkommen fremd. Wie alle Borg ist sie kein Individuum sondern nur Teil des Kollektivs. Seven lebt fast 20 Jahre im Kollektiv. Als Captain Kathryn Janeway im Jahr 2373 ( Sternzeit: ~ 51000 ) während der vorübergehenden Zweckallianz zwischen Borg und der Voyager eine Drohne als Vermittler, ähnlich Locutus von Borg, verlangt, wird Seven ausgewählt, wahrscheinlich im Zusammenhang mit ihren menschlichen Wurzeln, mit den Menschen zu kommunizieren und muss sich dabei auf ein verbales Niveau herablassen. Menschwerden Während des Kampfs gegen Spezies 8472 ist die Voyager-Crew gezwungen den Neurotranciever in Sevens oberer Wirbelsäule auszuschalten und somit ihre Verbindung zum Kollektiv abzubrechen. Alle anderen Borg-Drohnen an Bord der Voyager wurden durch eine Frachtraumluke in den Weltraum geblasen. Seven erleidet einen Schock und verliert das Bewusstsein. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, hat ihr wiedererwachtes menschliches Immunsystem bereits angefangen, die Borg-Implantat abzustoßen. Dennoch versucht Seven zunächst alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um zum Kollektiv zurückzukehren. Kathryn Janeway lehnt jedoch sowohl ab, direkt in den Borg-Raum zurückzufliegen als auch Seven auf dem nächsten Planeten mit Subraumkommunikaton abzusetzen, von dem Seven die Borg hätte kontaktieren können. Janeway beruft sich dabei auf die Gefahr, in der Sevens Körper zur Zeit schwebt. Seven wird vom Doktor betäubt und dieser fängt an, ihr Implantate zu entfernen. Seven überlebt die Operation trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten. Der Doktor kann insgesamt 82 % der Implantate entfernen und ersetzt auch Sevens Okularimplantat durch eine Menschliche Prothese. Aber erst durch Kes' Eingreifen mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften gelang es, Seven von den Implantaten zu befreien, die sie vom Menschwerden abhielten, so dass sie eine neue Existenz als Individuum beginnen konnte. Seven als Crewmitglied der Voyager [[Bild:Kartvoy.jpg|thumb|200px|Das Astrometrische Labor auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]]] Nach ihrer „Deassimilation“ wurde Seven als volles Mitglied in die Crew der [[USS_Voyager|USS Voyager]] integriert. Ihr Posten ist im astronomischen Labor, später mit Unterstützung von Icheb. Wie für einen Borg typisch strebt Seven hier ebenso wie sonst nach Perfektion und versucht sehr effizient zu arbeiten. Ihre Borg-Station, auf der sie sich in regelmäßigen Abständen immer noch regenerieren muss, befindet sich im Frachtraum, da sie keine eigenes Quartier benötigt. Seven hat in ihrer neuen Situation beachtliche emotionale und philosophische Probleme. Selbst als sie das Kollektiv verlassen hat, lehnt sie ihre Behandlung durch die Borg nicht ab, sie vermisst sogar das Leben mit ihnen. Sie betrachtet ihre Erziehung als "natürlich" und erinnert sich kaum noch an ihr früheres Leben. Zunächst ist sie sogar überzeugt davon, dass ihre Borg-Natur über jedwede menschlichen Instinkte triumphieren würde. Am Anfang hält Seven ihr Leben als Individuum für unannehmbar. Sie ist daran gewöhnt, Tausende von Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu hören, allein gelassen ist sie verängstigt und leidet. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Borg, die das Kollektiv verlassen haben, hat Seven jedoch keine signifikanten Erinnerungen an ein Leben als Individuum. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihr neues Leben aussehen wird. Selbst als sie ihren Namen Annika erfährt, wünscht sie sich auch weiterhin Seven genannt zu werden. Seven ist an Zusammenarbeit gewöhnt und tut, was man ihr sagt. Später entscheidet sie sich, in die Crew der Voyager zu integrieren. In vielerlei Hinsicht ist sie noch immer das sechsjährige Kind, das sie kurz vor ihrer Assimilation war. Sie kennt das Leben außerhalb des Kollektivs fast überhaupt nicht und hat seit fast 20 Jahren keine feste Nahrung geschluckt. Sie zieht es vor nicht zu sitzen und hat niemals geliebt. Mit ihrem neuen Leben auf der Voyager lernt sie zum ersten Mal, was es heißt, Mensch zu sein. Ihre Interessen umfassen die Astronomie, Quantenmechanik sowie die Musik. Ihr Gesang und ihr Klavierspiel gelten als perfekt, was unter anderem mit ihren Implantaten zusammenhängt. ( Siehe unten ) :In einer Alternativen Zeitlinie stirbt Seven in den 2380ern bei einer Außenmission im Delta-Quadranten.’’ (VOY: "Endspiel, Teil I") Soziale Kontakte Das Eingewöhnen in die Crew fiel ihr zunächst schwer. Der Doktor half ihr beim Aufbau sozialer Kontakte. Mit der Zeit konnte sich Seven immer mehr in die soziale Struktur der Crew eingliedern. Captain Janeway thumb|left|[[Kathryn Janeway versucht Seven zu helfen, sich an ihre Zeit als Individuum zu erinnern.]] Captain Kathryn Janeway half Seven durch die schwierige Zeit nach der Deassimilation. Viele Crewmitglieder der Voyager hinterfragten während der ersten Zeit nach den Ereignissen von Skorpion, Teil II Sevens Anwesenheit auf der Voyager, doch Janeway stand fest zu Seven. Sie versuchte, Erinnerungen an das Leben vor der Assimilation als Annika Hansen hervorzubringen und vom Kollektiv loszukommen. Als die Crew der Voyager 2374 glaubte, die Föderation hätte die [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] geschickt, um die Crew der Voyager nach Hause zu holen, wollte Seven ursprünglich nicht zur Erde mitkommen sondern bat weiterhin darum, im Delta-Quadranten gelassen zu werden, um zum Borg-Kollektiv zurückkehren zu können. Nachdem sich das Schiff als Falle herausgestellt hatte, sagte Seven zu Janeway, dass sie nun dankbar für ihre Individualität wäre und nicht mehr zu den Borg zurückkehren wollte. Seven unterhielt sich oft mit Janeway, zum Beispiel, wenn sie etwas neues über Menschlichkeit gelernt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite fragte auch Janeway Seven oft um Rat, bevor sie Befehle gab. Der Doktor Der Doktor macht es sich, in Erinnerung an seine Probleme, sich mit der Crew der Voyager zu arrangieren, zu seiner Aufgabe, Seven "Sozialunterricht" zu geben. Seine Lektionen enthalten unter anderem "Smalltalk" und "Romantische Beziehungen". Darüber hinaus arbeitet er des öfteren mit Seven zusammen. Im Laufe ihrer Beziehung wird dem Doktor klar, dass er sich in Seven verliebt hat. Mehrmals versucht er sie im Rahmen des Sozialunterrichts auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, allerdings bleibt seine Liebe von Seven, die ihn zwar wegen seiner, im Vergleich mit den Menschen, hohen Perfektion z.B. als Musiker als Kollegen und Freund schätzt, aber nie romantische Gefühle für ihn entwickelt, unerwidert. Chakotay Anders geht Seven mit Chakotay um, in den sie sich nach und nach verliebt. So nutzt sie z.B. eine Simulation von Chakotay zur Erforschung ihrer romantischen Gefühle, ein Experiment mit tragischen Folgen. Auch Chakotay scheint jedoch einer Beziehung nicht abgeneigt. :In einer alternativen Zeitlinie heiraten die beiden (VOY: "Endspiel, Teil I") B'Elanna Torres In Sevens Anfangszeit auf der Voyager kam es zwischen ihr und B'Elanna Torres häufiger zu Streitigkeiten. B'Elanna sagte zu Chakotay dass sie nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden mochte, wenn es einmal zu Handgreiflichkeiten käme. Sie dachte über Seven, dass sie unhöflich und kalt wäre und sich so verhalten würde als würde die Crew der Voyager aus Borg-Drohnen bestehen. Mit der Zeit kamen die Beiden jedoch immer besser miteinander klar. Seven erntete Respekt für verschiedene technische und humane Aktionen an Bord der Voyager bei B'Elanna sodass Seven und B'Elanna letztenendes doch Freunde wurden. Physiologie Sevens Borgimplantate sind zu 82 % entfernt worden. Sie hat eine Augenprothese erhalten und hat nur noch wenige sichtbare Implantate. Sie muss sich allerdings immer noch an einer Borg-Station regenerieren und in ihrem Blut befinden sich noch immer Nanosonden. Deren medizinische Bedeutung ist leider unbekannt, man kann sich allerdings vorstellen, dass sie einige positive Auswirkungen haben dürften. Seven ist stärker als alle menschlichen Crewmitglieder der Voyager und sogar etwas stärker als der Vulkanier Tuvok. Seven hat aus ihrer Zeit als Borg-Drohne immenses Wissen der Borg behalten, das sie nun auf der Voyager zur Verfügung stellt. Physiologische Verbesserungen *Eins der wenigen sichtbaren Borg-Implantat, die von ihrem ursprünglichen Erscheinungsbild übrig geblieben sind, ist ihr Okularimplantat über dem linken Auge. Es kann Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Raumzeit wahrnehmen, besser als die Sensoren des 29. Jahrhunderts, und verleiht ihr einen Sehschärfeindex von 99,6. (VOY: "Zeitschiff Relativity") *Sie verfügt über einen Chronometrischen Sequenzer, welcher sie das Vergehen der Zeit genauer wahrnehmen lässt. (VOY: "Liebe inmitten der Sterne") *Außerdem hat sie einen Stimmen-Subprozessor, welcher ursprünglich dazu diente, das Interface mit Borg-Transpondern zu verbessern. Jedoch gibt er ihr auch die Fähigkeit zum fehlerfreien Singen komplexer Melodien. (VOY: "Liebe inmitten der Sterne") *Durch ihre Assimilationsröhrchen auf dem Handrücken werden des Öfteren von ihr und dem Doktor Nanosonden entnommen und für die unterschiedlichsten Zwecke modifiziert. Unter anderem auch für den Kampf gegen Spezies 8472. Ihr Leben in Jahreszahlen * 2348 wird Annika Hansen als Tochter von Erin undMagnus Hansen geboren. * 2356 bricht Annika mit ihren Eltern an Bord der USS Raven zu einer wissenschaftlichen Reise zur Studie der Borg auf. * 2356: Annika und ihre Eltern werden nach einer Bruchlandung von den Borg assimiliert. * 2373: Seven wird als Vermittler zwischen den Borg und der Crew der Voyager eingesetzt. * 2374: Seven wird vom Borg-Kollektiv getrennt. * 2375 wird Seven von den Borg re-assimiliert * 2377: Seven beginnt eine romantische Beziehung mit Commander Chakotay Hintergrundinformationen Seven of Nine wurde in der vierten Staffel eingeführt. Einige Fans nennen sie "Borg-Barbie", da sie glauben, Rick Berman führte den Charakter ein, um die Einschaltquoten männlicher Fans zu erhöhen. Die Idee, eine ehemalige Borg einzuführen, wurde jedoch bereits von Brannon Braga schon im Verlauf der dritten Staffel geäußert. Diverses Sevens erstes richtiges Essen nach ihrer Deassimilation war chadre’kab, ein talaxianisches Gericht, das Neelix nach einem gut behüteten Familienrezept speziell für Seven zubereitete, da ihr Magen nach so langer Zeit ohne Essensaufnahme nicht viel Vertragen würde. Außerdem mag Seven, noch aus ihrer Kindheit, sehr gerne Erdbeeren. Im Holoroman des Doktors ("Photonen brauchen Freiheit") ist Seven unter dem Namen Three of Eight die einzige Fürsprecherin für den Doktor, der an Bord der "USS Vortex" schwere Qualen erleidet und hilft ihm, sein Programm vor dem Missbrauch zu schützen. Später, in der umgeschriebenen Fassung hieß sie dann "Two of Three". Einige Zitate um 7/9 * "Die Voyager ist mein Kollektiv!" * "Sie sind eine seltsame Kreatur, Neelix." * Seven über Kims Annäherungsversuche: "Dann wünschen sie zu kopulieren?" * "Ich begreife das Konzept von Humor. Es ist vielleicht kaum zu bemerken, aber das menschliche Verhalten amüsiert mich sehr." * Der Doktor beim Entfernen der Implantate: "Es ist, als ob man eine Zwiebel schälen würde." * Chakotay: "Seven, ich will gute Nachrichten! Das ist ein Befehl!" Seven: "Ich fürchte, in diesem Fall muss ich meinen Gehorsam verweigern." * "Überleben allein ist nicht ausreichend!" Nine, Seven of Kategorie:Borg en:Seven of Nine fr:Seven of Nine pl:Seven of Nine sv:Seven of Nine